Future Children Meetings: One-shots
by SherlockAstral
Summary: What happens when all of the future children get to meet their past selves? Will they like them, or will they be overcome with jealousy? Find out in this collection of one-shots! This is my first story, so please be gentle with the criticism. Help is always accepted! :)
1. Chapter 1 Morgan's Secret

This story will contain many pairings within the Fire Emblem: Awakening game. If you do not like the way I paired these characters with one another, you do not have to read.

This will be a series of one-shots surrounding how each future child reacts when they meet their past-self as a child. (Similar to how baby Lucina is born while future Lucina is still in the past)

Chapter 1

Morgan's Secret

"You're always so gung ho and optimistic!"

The words of Nah rang in Morgan's mind as he walked along the Ylisse field path, and he let himself relax a little at the memory of her words when they first met. He had never felt so worried in his entire life, except maybe when he was stuck in the Ruins of Time. Nah, his loving wife, had offered to join him on this occasion, but Morgan had to refuse. This was something he needed to do without her help.

As Morgan walked down the trail towards the castle of his home country, he tried his best to let the smooth breeze calm his nerves. He smiled as the warm wind brushed his face. There was nothing quite like the tranquil Halidom. He walked underneath an apple tree and grabbed a fruit for his journey, as it would take him another hour to arrive. Morgan, despite his nervous fidgeting, knew he was ready for this. By Naga's name, he would be happy.

At least, for his mother...

"No, Morgan! The carrots go in your mouth, not across the room!" Robin yelled at her one-year-old from her spot at the counter.

Morgan widened his eyes at the mess. Mother was always a clean lady, would a child really put her into such disarray? Morgan shook the thought away and decided to let himself known before his younger look-alike decided to pitch another fit.

"Good afternoon, mother!" Morgan called at the doorway, putting on a signature grin as he looked at the gorgeous face of his mother. Robin never ceased to amaze him with how hard she worked. Even with a small child, his younger self nonetheless, on her hands she was still working harder than ever.

"Oh, Morgan! You're here! I didn't think you'd arrive until later tonight," Robin sputtered, "I'm sorry the place is such a mess and I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, mother. I know you're busy, and the place looks great!" Morgan complimented with another smile to show his understanding. Robin just sighed and smiled back at her son.

"I know this is weird and all, but I'm so glad you came by today. You see, I-" Robin was cut off once again by a squealing shriek from the baby flailing in a chair across the room. Robin sighed and began to clean off his dish and wipe off his dirty face. Morgan watched as the child flung his arms and legs like pieces of wet bear jerky and he grinned a little more at the thought of having little bear meat arms. Before he could finish his thought, though, Robin had the small child in her arms and was cooing him to sleep. Morgan watched as his angry look-alike turned into a gentler figure.

Robin stood, holding her little boy and rocking him back and forth in her arms. Morgan was in awe at the performance. Mother was always kind and caring and nothing could show that better than how she treated her child. However, Morgan soon became uncomfortable staring at his younger self for so long and began to try and fill the silence.

"So, where's Lucy?" He asked cheerfully. Robin quickly put up a finger to her mouth and let out a shushing noise, pointing down sternly to the sleeping figure in her arms. Morgan swallowed anxiously and nodded.

"She's off with your father doing battle practice today," Robin whispered, not taking her eyes off of the small bundle. Her eyes stayed there for a long moment, before she jerked her head up.

"I need to get something, hold him for a second," she whispered quickly before placing the child into her older son's arms. Morgan was about to object, before Robin ran down the hall and toward the basement steps. He sighed and sat himself down on the couch. He stared through the window and into the darkening sky, his nerves beginning to start up again knowing his younger self was in his own arms.

Morgan's smile faded and he stared down at his littler self.

"You better take care of mother and love her even more than I do!" He spoke quietly, but with enough fierceness that his arms began to shake slightly, "You have to love her and be happy for her always! Mother has been through more than you will ever know, you hear me?" he whispered the last part out with such ferocity he was afraid that he would wake the tiny, blue bundle. He finally sighed and held the baby close to his chest, knowing that he would have to share mother from this moment on. Though now, he didn't mind as much. Because if this tiny boy in his arms was himself, he would take good care of mother.

And that made Morgan smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Yarne's Apprehension

Sorry I haven't posted a second chapter in a while. I was hoping to see what kind of response I was getting before continuing. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. I am quite happy with the responses as well, and I happily accept any comments or advice. For now, here's Yarne's story! Tell me who you want me to do next.

Thanks,

Astral

Chapter 2

Yarne's Apprehension

Yarne stared at the small human-taguel who was racing across the yard. The child was barely two years old and was already racing around like a regular rabbit. Yarne also watched Panne, his mother, who was running around in her bunny form, allowing the kid to chase her. It was amazing to see them play like this, because it reminded Yarne of how his future mother had cared for him. However, he did feel anxious of how wildly they were playing. What if his younger self was to get hurt?

"Yarne, come out and join us!" Panne called to him in a voice he had never heard before. Since when was his mother so cheerful? Was it him? Did the younger child make her happier than he did? Yarne shook his nervous thoughts away and decided to join. Maybe he could keep a close eye on the two if he was playing as well.

He clutched his beaststone in his hands and slowly began to convert into his taguel form. His worries faded away the more he was a beast, and he thanked the sharp instincts of the bunny that allowed him to play as carefully as he could.

The three taguels frolicked in the field for almost an hour and the lone figure of Lon'qu smiled slightly as they played. It was rare that any of the taguel kind played, and even rarer that Panne herself had suggested it. Yarne grinned as he lightly nudged his younger self with a forepaw, careful not to hurt him, and caused the young child to squeal with delight. The rabbit children laughed together as more nudging commenced, almost like a game of tag within very close proximities. Slowly, the games diminished and a lunch of carrot stew and fresh vegetables was laid out onto a blanket.

Yarne had never felt so at ease in his life. Perhaps playing with his younger form would be fun. He would be able to teach him the rights and wrongs of life, and show him how to properly hide like a bunny should!

"Yarne, stop making such a mess." Panne calmly demanded. Yarne looked at his person, feeling confused when he saw no mess. However, his confusion was put to rest when he realized the taguel child next to him had a very large orange-colored stain on his clothes and matted fur. Yarne shrieked.

"Be careful! You'll burn yourself doing things like that!" He scolded the younger rabbit, who didn't seem to care about the act he just committed. After a few moments of silence, Yarne realized that the young taguel didn't seem to care about what he was saying.

"He's only two," Panne said with a shake of her head and a faint smile, "Don't worry, your father made sure the soup was only a little warm just in case this were to happen." Yarne stared at his mother, surprised by her careful nature. She sure had changed from her days as a shepherd. Perhaps she could keep the kid safe as well? Yarne sighed after a moment's pause and looked seriously into Panne's eyes.

"Mother, I can't be here all the time..." He trailed off quietly, not knowing how to finish his thought.

"I wasn't planning on you always being here. I have a child and a husband, just like you have a wife." Panne stared back at her son with a confused but equally serious expression.

"I can't always be here, so you have to promise me to keep little me safe!" Yarne blurted out, his uncertainties and worry taking over. A brief pause encased the small area where the two taguel were standing, while Panne stared dumbfounded at her son.

"Yarne, I know that you worry a lot about the safety of your family and your existence as a taguel. However, you were raised in a world of chaos and death. I couldn't care for you like I can now. Which is why I know that your younger self will live a fulfilling life." Panne spoke softly, which was very unlike her. Yarne was very pleased with her answer though, and smiled.

"Don't forget to teach him the ways of the taguel too!" He declared with a light laugh. Panne smiled as well, nodding in acknowledgment. Yarne grinned to his mother for a final time, before turning and heading in the other direction. He gave a relaxed wave behind him to his mother, knowing that his family was in good hands.


End file.
